Mia and Olivia's Day Out
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: On Olivia's 14th birthday, she and Mia spend the day togther just the two of them. One Shot.


**However I don't own any characters. The Princess Diaries and From the notebooks of a Middle School Princess belong to Meg Cabot.**

* * *

It was Olivia's 14 birthday and she couldn't believe that it had been a whole year that her life had changed forever. She didn't believe it when Annabelle had told her that she was really a princess, and yet it turned out to be true! Now here she was, a princess of Genovia, living with her father, her grandmother, her step-brother, her brother-in-law, her niece, her nephew, her dog and most importantly, her big sister Mia. Mia, the future ruler of Genovia, a beloved celebrity, a wife, a mother and best of all a wonderful big sister. If Olivia was being honest with herself, she didn't want another birthday ball, she just wanted to spend time with her older sister.

Feeling a little antsy, Olivia decided to draw in her notebook. A few minutes later, the young princess heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Olivia.

"It's me, Mia." answered the voice of her beloved older sister Mia.

As Olivia spun around in shock, the door to her room opened to reveal Mia's smiling face.

"How are you?" Mia inquired as she walked over towards her younger half sister's bed.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe that it's been a whole year since I moved to Genovia and in with you and dad." Olivia stated.

"I've been thinking that I've been so busy with my royal duties and looking after the babies, I was thinking that for your birthday I'd like to give you an uninterrupted day of just you and me hanging out and doing whatever you want to do." Mia suggested.

At her older sister's words, Olivia felt a huge grin spread across her face. Spending the whole day with Mia, just the two of them? This sounded so cool!

At once, Olivia rushed off her bed and wrapped her arms tightly around Mia's waist as she said "OH! Mia! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Oof!" The Crown Princess of Genovia uttered before she replied with "I love you too." "So, what do you want us to do tomorrow?"

Olivia paused to think it over, what did she want to do with Mia?

Suddenly an idea came to her. They could go to the Genovia royal zoo, ride horses together, go out to lunch, visit Genovia's history museum together, sing together, go to the mall, to the countryside and just about everything else. Then it hit the 13 going on 14 year old, they could do ever together. It was her birthday after all.

Olivia then pulled herself out of her head and said "Mia, let's do it all together for my birthday. Go to the zoo, ride horses, go out to lunch, visit the museum, go to the mall and…"

However, before an excited Olivia could continue, Mia interrupted with "Woah! Woah! Woah! Olivia. I know it's your birthday, but you shouldn't get greedy. Besides we still need to make it before 8:00. After all, we wouldn't want to be late for your own royal birthday ball now would we?"

Olivia felt her cheeks turn pink. In the excitement of spending time with Mia, she had forgotten about her royal birthday ball.

"So we can only pick a few things to do together but not all." Mia reminded her younger sister.

"Okay, how about we go the zoo, then out for lunch and have some fun at the mall before we head back to the palace for the royal birthday ball?" Olivia suggested.

"I believe we can manage that." Mia replied with a smile.

Once again, Olivia pulled her older sister into a tight embrace.

* * *

The next day, Olivia and Mia hopped into the royal limo and headed towards the Genovian zoo.

Along the way, Olivia stared out the window and looked at the many sights of the kingdom. The streets were filled with cute shops and adorable lamp posts.

At the sight of the royal limo, the people of Genovia stopped whatever they were doing at the moment and waved at the limo.

Olivia grinned as she and her sister waved back. Then a few moments later, the limo pulled into the parking lot of the zoo. Just as Mia and Olivia stepped out of the limo, a large group of paparazzi surrounded them.

Both sisters smiled politely and let the paparazzi take a few photos before their bodyguards ushered them inside the zoo.

"So, Which part would you like to explore first?" Mia asked playfully.

"How about the monkeys?" Olivia replied.

A few minutes, the two princesses were in the Monkey section. Olivia found herself captivated by the monkeys of the amazon.

"It's still so hard to believe that they're so many types of monkeys out there." Olivia breathed as she stared through the glass window.

"It's amazing, isn't it and yet people still destroy their home." Mia muttered sadly.

A few moments later, the two princesses had wandered into the tiger area.

Olivia was so excited that she wanted to capture the moment. She quickly took out her sketch pad and started to draw the tiger. Mia simply took out her camera and took many pictures.

After looking at the kangaroo area and animals of Africa and Asia, it was soon time to head out to lunch.

* * *

"My favorite part was the elephants. What was your favorite part?" Olivia asked as the two sisters headed back towards their limo.

"My favorite part was the lions and tigers." Mia answered as they stepped into the car.

As soon as the doors were shut, the two sisters were driven towards a nice-looking restaurant.

"What do you think they'll have to eat?" Olivia wondered as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the main entrance.

"Let's see what they have on the menu." Mia stated with a smile as she and her sister entered the restaurant.

A few minutes later, both princesses were looking over the menu.

"What will you ladies be having today?" asked the star-struck waiter.

Mia was the first to speak with "I'll have a glass of sparkling water."

"What about you, your highness?" The waiter questioned as he turned towards Olivia.

Olivia looked up at him as she answered "I'll have chocolate milk with a bendy straw, please."

As the waiter left to get their drinks, the two princesses began to chat amongst themselves.

"So, what are you going to have?" Olivia asked Mia.

Mia continued to look over the menu before she answered "I'll think I'll have the roast beef. What are you going to have?"

"I'll have some chicken and fries." Olivia answered.

Mia smiled as she said "You can take an American girl out of America, but you can't take the American out of the girl."

Olivia smiled as she nodded in agreement. Even though she and Mia were princesses of Genovia, they were still American girls at heart.

Olivia then asked "So, what do you think is happening at the palace right now?"

"Dad, Grandmere and my mom are probably getting ready for the ball, Micheal's probably checking up on the twins and Rocky. As for Snowball, I'm sure the royal dog walker is taking him for a walk right now." Mia answered.

Olivia let out a sigh as she replied "I can't believe it's been several months since Frank and Elizabeth were born."

Mia smiled as she added "And they're getting cuter each day."

Just then, the waiter arrived with their refreshments.

As the waiter placed their drinks in front of them, he asked "Have you decided what are you going to have your highnesses?" The waiter asked.

"Roast beef for me and chicken and fries for my sister." Mia replied.

The waiter quickly wrote down their orders and hurried back towards the kitchen.

A few moments later, both sisters had finished their meals.

"Do you think we'll have time for dessert?" Olivia asked.

Mia looked at her watch and said "We can take some to go, but we can't stay here if we want to make the mall and head back to the palace for the royal ball on time."

Olivia looked through the dessert menu to see what dessert the restaurant could make the quickest.

* * *

Sometime later, Mia and Olivia left the restaurant with a small ice cream in a cup.

As the limo drove them down to the mall, Olivia ate her ice cream with glee.

"So, what would you like to do at the mall?" Mia asked as her younger sister.

As Olivia finished her ice cream, she looked up and said "Look through the art's supplies stores for some notebooks, pencils, colored pencils, markers and crayons."

"Sounds good to me." Mia said as the limo pulled up by the main front entrance of Genovia's most famous mall.

A few moments later, the two princesses were searching for an arts and crafts store. Soon they found one called _An Artist's Wonderland._

As the two sisters looked around the store, Mia asked "Do you if we stop and get some things for the twins on the way back to the palace?"

"Sure, but why do we need to talk about leaving the mall? We only just got here." Olivia replied in a confused tone.

Mia gave her sister an apologetic look, "I just got a text from the Nanny just as we arrived at the mall, it appears that Frank and Elizabeth aren't feeling well. So we're going to have to cut this trip short so I can pick up some medicine for them."

Olivia felt disappointed, but hoped that Frank and Elizabeth would be okay.

A few minutes later, Olivia gathered her new drawing supplies, paid for them and hurried out the mall with Mia.

A few minutes later, the limo stopped at the drugstore where Mia and Olivia hurried inside to get medicine for the twins and treats for their dad, Grandmere, Rocky, Olivia's step-mom, Michael and Olivia herself.

* * *

Soon after the limo took the two princesses back to the palace where they rushed upstairs to the babies room, where Michael was waiting her. As Mia and Michael began to fuss over their babies, Olivia and Mia's dad turned to the 14 year old and said "Why don't you get ready for the ball?"

"We're still having the ball even after Frank and Elizabeth are sick?" Olivia questioned with disbelief.

"Of course, we are. We can't cancel the party, because we invited so many important people." Grandmere interjected.

"Like politicians and celebrities?" Olivia asked.

"Yes and you must hurry up, dear." Grandmere insisted.

* * *

Sometime later, Olivia found herself dressed in a purple fancy ball gown as she stood before the same large white doors that led to the same ballroom that she had been so many times by now. Just before she entered the ballroom, a guard announced "Presidenting, her royal highness, Princess Olivia!"

At once, the two large doors opened and Olivia forced herself to smile as the guests began to clap for her.

Already in the ballroom was her father, her grandmother, her stepmother, Rocky, her annoying Cousin Lucia, Nishi and her many friends from the royal academy. But the one person who stood out the most to the young Princess was Prince Khalil, her not so secret crush.

"Your highness." Khalil greeted with a small bow.

Olivia let out a tiny giggle as she gave a small curice in return before she replied with "Khalil, there's no need to be so formal. You are one of my best friends and it's my birthday."

"Still will you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?" Khalil asked as he cheeks turned red.

Olivia felt her cheeks blush red too as she said "I'd love too."

With that, Khalil took her hand into his own and led her towards the ballroom floor.

The dance was just as wonderful as Olivia imagined it would be and then she heard her father cleared his throat.

Olivia blinked as she and Khalil looked up too see her dad and step-mom looking at them from across the floor.

Feeling a sense of embarrassment, Olivia and Khalil stopped dancing as the princess of Genova quickly said "Hi."

* * *

Sometime later, Olivia was resting in bed. It had been a wonderful day, aside from the fact that the twins had gotten sick. Thank goodness that they quickly bounced back.

With a feeling of content and her dog Snowball, sleeping beside her, Olivia closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
